


Impatience

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've never been afraid to fall in love, nor impatient to find it."--Trevor Noah</i>
</p>
<p>“I thought I was supposed to be the crotchety old man, hm?” Harry continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimaiyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/gifts).



> For the time being, I've given up being creative with titles, haha.
> 
> [fn-zerochill](http://fn-zerochill.tumblr.com/) on tumblr prompted _Barrison-2, impatient_. I almost went more serious or smutty but in the end I couldn't resist the ridiculous. Hope you like it!

“If you tap your foot one more time I’m—!”

“Threatening me, Barry Allen? That’s not a very heroic thing to do.” Harry casts a smug glance at his boyfriend, taps his foot against the linoleum just for added emphasis. Barry bristles at the sound but doesn’t reply. “It’s not my fault your Earth has a skewed concept of _fast_ food.” Harry gestures to the line in front of them, then to the line that continues to grow behind them.

“You’re the one who wanted to go _out_ to lunch, on a _Saturday_ afternoon, to the _busiest_ possible Big Belly Burger in Central City. This is _your_ fault.” Barry’s tone is resolute. They’re at the mall’s Big Belly establishment, which anyone would agree is the busiest considering the constant stream of potential customers flowing through the mall at any given time.

Harry scoffs and waves a flippant hand. “Nonsense.” His grin is still in place, though, and soon enough it infects Barry. “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the crotchety old man, hm?” Harry continues.

Barry actually lets out a laugh at that and draws the eyes of various people around them. He bumps his shoulder against Harry’s then links their fingers. “I could’ve just flashed to the one a few blocks down, and we could’ve eaten back at the labs.”

Harry rolls his eyes this time. “This is supposed to be a date, Barry.” His voice drops an octave and while it’s not threatening, it’s just this side of scolding. The tone just has Barry smiling wider.

“You’re such a softie.” Barry teases, though his grin is flushed and he’s far from complaining. “You really have an interesting idea of what makes for a good date.”

Harry squeezes Barry’s hand a touch harder. “Are you saying you’d rather we have spent the whole day driving to some impeccably fanciful restaurant, one that’s hideously overpriced and wouldn’t be able to satisfy your hunger half as well as here?” Harry drawls with a knowing, piercing gaze.

Barry laughs again. “Nah, you know me too well.” A warmth spreads through Barry’s chest as he says it, because it’s true. “So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” He asks as they finally take a few steps forward, closer to the register.

“I was thinking a movie, maybe just spending the day wandering the city.” Harry replies, and if Barry didn’t know better he’d say the older man’s tone was distracted. Barry _does_ know better, though, and he knows it’s a soft under current of nerves that’s tilting Harry’s tone.

Barry squeezes Harry’s hand back to reassure him. “Sounds perfect,” and when Harry finally turns to him, Barry kisses him softly on the lips to make sure his point hits home.


End file.
